1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light. Light is emitted when excitons, which are generated when electrons and holes are combined, drop from an excited state to a ground state. An OLED display produces an image using the generated light.
Accordingly, an OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and compared to a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and a weight thereof can be reduced, since a separate light resource is not required. Further, because an OLED display has a low power consumption, a high luminance, and a high reaction speed, it is ideally suited for use in a mobile electronic device.
An OLED display displays an image using a plurality of pixels, and an OLED is included in each pixel. In general, an OLED includes an organic emission layer, a hole injection electrode, and an electron injection electrode. When a current is supplied to the hole injection electrode and the electron injection, the organic emission layer emits light.
However, a bright spot failure may occur in some pixels, during manufacturing. A bright spot failure refers to a state in which an OLED continuously emits light, without regard to a data signal and a gate signal. As described, a pixel that always emits light, due to a bright spot failure, can be easily detected by a user, as a bright spot in an image. That is, the occurrence of a bright spot failure reduces the quality of an OLED display.
Conventionally, when an OLED display is manufactured with a pixel having a bright spot failure, the pixel is deactivated using a laser. However, such repair process may damage peripheral data lines, common lines, and/or other electrodes.